


Tea on the boat

by EggOnToast



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Fluff, bilbo is a nurse, bofur is a fisherman (because yes!), moder AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-21 22:54:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2485223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggOnToast/pseuds/EggOnToast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo Baggins, young nurse at the local hospital, has just finished another long busy week of work.</p><p>Her friends try to take her to a party, but she prefers to go to visit a lovely fisherman she accidentally met and she stays in contact with.</p><p>And something happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Deck

Bofur is goofing off on the little fishing boat, tieding everything up for the night, when he hears a noise from the dust jacket.

He opens the hatch and looks outside.

At the beginning he doesn't notice anything, but then he sees a little figure on the deck.

-Hi.- Bilbo greets, waving a hand and smiling. -I hope I'm not bothering you.-  
-Why do you think that, lass?- Bofur replies, smiling her back.  
-I'm just a bit surprised to find you here. Didn't ya have a party to attend at ?-  
-Yes,- Bilbo admits: -I have... but it was starting to be boring, so I decided to leave.-

Bofur's smile grows a bit, while Bilbo adds: -Bombur and Nori told me you were here all alone, so... I thought you would like some company.-  
And she blushes, bringing a lock of choppery brown hair behind her ear.

The Irishman approaches her and stretches out a hand, without stopping to smile.  
Bilbo grips it with her own and jumps on the boat deck.

They smiles to each others, then Bofur asks: -Did you come here on your own? Isn't it dangerous for a lady like you going around alone in the evening?-  
-I know these streets like my pockets.- Bilbo replies.

A flurry makes her shiver and she dambs her hands on her arms over and over.  
Immediately Bofur takes off his coat and he lays it down on her shoulders.  
She looks up at him, blinking a couple of time before whispering: -Thanks.-

Bofur grins and shrugs, inviting her to follow him below desk.

-Can I offer ya something?- he asks, trying to create a bit of space by putting all the nets in a corner.  
-Gladly.- Bilbo agrees, while she watches him taking two stools to sit.  
-I think I've some tea somewhere.- he says, starting to look for it.

After a bit of time he finds a little tea bag between empty beer bottles.  
He waves it in his hand with a cheerful grin on his face, while Bilbo giggles slightly.  
He puts the kettle on the little burner and takes two teacups.  
Then he sits down near Bilbo and waits for the water to boil.

-This boat is so tiny.- Bilbo utters, looking around.  
-Yup, it's little, but still good.- Bofur answers, smiling.  
-It's your cousin's boat, isn't it?- she wonders.  
Bofur nods. - Till he completly recovers from the injury I'm in charge of our family business.-

A shadow passes through the fisherman's face.

-I saw your cousin at the hospital.- Bilbo says. -You two bare no resemble at all.-

-Well, lass,- Bofur replies, shrugging: - probably we don't resemble physically, but we both like whiskey, smoke and brawls.-

Bilbo smiles. -Do you like brawls? Really? You seem so peaceable.-

Bofur emits a whistle, nodding.  
-When I was a boy I liked to provoke the costumers of the pub of my hometown only to put myself in a fight or some trobles. And when things were going bad, I always started to run like a fool to save my life.-

Bilbo giggles.

-It was funny.- the Irishman admits, shrugging.

He gives a look to Bilbo and she smiles to him.

Saucily he takes his stool and goes closer to her. 

Immediately a red flush cracks out her cheeks. 

-Great time the childhood.- he admits. -You didn't have any problem or worry...-  
-You were just happy.- Bilbo adds, sighing.

-But, ya know, - Bofur replies suddenly: - paradoxically I'm feeling happier NOW than before.-  
And he grins at Bilbo.

The kettle starts to puff and Bofur sits up to switch off the burner.

-What about going to drink it on the deck?- Bilbo propouses. 

The Irishman raises his eyerbrows, answering: -Why not?- 

They smile each others, while Bofur gives Bilbo a teacup and she opens the hatch to go on the deck.

 

The chilly weather tickles her face and nose.  
She goes closer to the edge of the boat, observing the dark sea and the big moon with the stars in the sky.

Bofur's coat and the hot cup of tea in her hands are warming her up.

She closes her eyes, listening to her heartbeat and breath.

-Her we go.- Bofur's cheerful voice and his footsteps wake Bilbo from her thoughts.

She stirs a bit.  
-Ohi,- Bofur exclaimes, seeing her jerk slightly: -are ya ok, lass?-

Bilbo smiles, nodding.

-Just relaxing myself from a very busy week at the hospital.- she admits.

Bofur get closer to her, putting his free hand in his poket.

She blushes, avoiding to look at him.

Silence falls between them, the only sound is the swashing of the sea.

-Beautiful, isn't it?- Bilbo asks all of a suddenwith a whisper, talking about the starlit sky.

Bofur gives her a glance, before repling: -Yes,- but he doesn't look up at the sky, he continues to stare at her: -yes... YOU are.-

Bilbo wides her eyes for the surprise. 

She stares back at him.

Bofur chuckles, wondering: -Why are ya looking at me like that, lass? It's the truth.-

She blushes again, but this time she doesn't look away.

The Irishman shows her his wide, dimpled grin again, raising his eyebrows in a cheeky expression.

-Oh please,- Bilbo replies: - of course I'm not.- and she sips her tea.

Bofur glances tenderly at her one more time, before lifting his cup of tea on one of the barrels arranged on the deck.

When he turns back to watch Bilbo his eyes are sparkling.

Bilbo looks at him for a second, then she understands what's going on in Bofur's mind.

She leave her own teacup on the edge of the boat, staring at him while her heartbeat speeds up.

Bofur smiles again, slowly reaching out a hand to touch Bilbo's cheek.

She leans in when his palm covers her face, her skin warm and soft underneath his hand.

She closes her eyes, feeling the Irishman's hand slipping gently to her waist and bringing her closer to him.

She could feel his hot, whiskey-scented breath on her face even more closer.

They noses brush, but before kiss her, Bofur whispers, his accent thicker than usual: -I think...I think I'm falling in love with you.-

-Good news.- Bilbo replies, showing her cheeky Took side.

-Now, what about you kissing me?- and she opens her bright, sapphire eyes.

Bofur doesn't need to be told twice.

He leans foward and dips down to meet Bilbo's mouth with his own.

It was gentle, slow and leisurely.

Bofur nips at Bilbo's lips, stroking the back of her head and sighs in her mouth.

He smells like sea and adventures and she's feeling overwhelmed by that intense scent.

She grasps the hem of his jumper, standing tiptoe.

Bofur encircles Bilbo's back with both of his strong arms, pulling her a tiny bit closer.

She tastes like honey and clean laudry, he notices, something simple, domestic, something so coveted by him...

They drift apart to look each others in the eyes and silently agree to go below deck to finish what they have began.


	2. Below Deck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well... I don't think it's needed a summary.  
> Just read and you'll see.
> 
> :3

Bilbo's eyes are like two big, bright sapphires and they shine in the blurry light of the candle Bofur lits up when they go below deck.

Her breath is speed up enough to permit Bofur to listen to it.

Slowly he stretches out his hands, finding her arms and he goes up till he touches her shoulders, her neck.  
He cups her face into his calloused hands, leaning foward to kiss her one more time.

She moans softly when his tongue strokes her palate.

Bofur's cock is alredy half erected and it's throbbing underneath his pants.  
Bilbo can feel his bulge against her inguine and she can't stop a giggle.

-Oh my gosh, I'm really exciting you.- she whispers, toying with the hem of Bofur's jumper.

-Oh, lass,- he repiles, his voice slightly trembling: - ya can't even imagine what you do to me.-

-Let's find it out, then.- a cheeky smile cracks out Bilbo's face.

Bofur grins her back, before he heads her to another little room where there is a mattress with some blanckets.

-I know it's not so romantic, but...- the fisherman begins to say, but Bilbo cuts him off simply sitting down on the mattress and starting to take off his coat from her shoulders and opening her blouse.

Bofur emits a squeak when he sees Bilbo's breasts in her bra.

So pale. So delicated as the rest of her body. So ample.

His cock twists beneath his jeans.

He approaches her, sitting close to her.

Bilbo kisses him again and starts to pull out his jumper, while he unbottons her bra and strokes her now completly naked breasts.

-Oh, lass,- he sighs: -how could you hide these two beauties?-  
Bilbo hums, successing to take off Bofur's sweater.

They exchange a look and the fisherman pulls the young woman on the mattress and deeps the kisses.

He finds the botton of Bilbo's jeans and opens it, pulling them out, before kicking off his own.

Bilbo hums again in the kiss, while Bofur starts to pinch and touch her pink little nipples.

He feels her legs open a little wider and he promptly puts one of his kness between to prevent them to colse again.

After a while spent to caress and kiss Bilbo's full lips, he permits her to breath, moving his mouth first to her temple, than to her jaw and than to her neck, lingering on it.

Slowly he begins to suck the pale skin, enjoying Bilbo's faint sighs for being touch and suck by him.

Blindly she searches for Bofur's underwear.

When she finds it, she tries to take it off, feeling his now full erected sex twitching at her touch.

Finally Bofur comes to help her and completly removes his underwear.

Bilbo moans again when he sucks harder, then she feels him leave his neck and start a trail down to her chest.

-Your breasts are so, so lovely.- he murmurs, taking one of her nipples in his mouth and teasing it while Bilbo starts to moan louder.

She inhalets sharply and tightes her arms around his tanned, muscular back.

Bofur spends some more time twisting her nipple, then he leaves it too and he focuses on her stomach.

He starts to pepper whiskery kisses on it, lowering more and more.

Feeling his touch on her sensible skin, Bilbo giggles, wriggles, remains breathless.

-Bofur, please, stop.- she begs. -You're tickling me, you cheeky bugger!-

He stops just to look in her eyes for a moment and grin maliciously.

-Don't worry, honey, - he answers: -I'm stopping.-  
Bilbo sighs with relief.

But then she realizes the Irishman is going to her most private spot.

Before she can stop him, Bofur's tongue begins to lick her slowly, everytime sending a long, pleasing shiver to her spine.

Bilbo moans again and again, she blushes, she pants.

-Bofur!- she gasps. -Bofur, stop this! You naughty bastard, just stop teasing and take me now!-

He continues to lick, kiss and suck slower, until Bilbo's legs are wrapped around him.

-You taste so delicious.- he hisses with a hoarse voice.

Bilbo gives off a pant and she slightly pouts.

But her sulk doesn't stay on her face for so long because Bofur's mouth comes back on her one and crumble her pout.

Bilbo can feel his boner pressing against her lower abdomen. It's heavy and throbbing.

-Ok, funny face,- she utters: -now just put it in.-

A smile grows on Bofur's face.

-Are ya dictatin' me?-

-You've cheated and teased me until now... I'm the one in charge now.- Bilbo replies, looking him right in the eyes.

-Ok, my lass.- the Irishman agrees.

Slowly he spreads Bilbo's hips a little more and then he guides his erection inside her.

Both groan in pleasure.

He begins to thrust gently, while she arches up, moaning softly.

Bilbo loves feeling his hands going up and down her body, meanwhile they make love.

-Oh, yes.- Bofur moans, stroaking Bilbo in spots that drive her mad.

He leans down to kiss her again and again, muttering her name.

In the meantime Bilbo jabs her nails inside the mattress.

By now she's very close to orgasm.

She feels so ecstatic, with his slow teasing thrusts that deep inside her and his soft kisses on her lips.

When finally Bofur comes, she squeaks slightly, feeling him empting himself inside her.

-Oh, God.- she whispers while Bofur collapses at her side.

They are both short of breath and exhausted.

-It was... wonderful.- Bofur admits, blinking several time.

-I... I ain't never made love like this.- Bilbo says breathlessly.

The Irishman's eyes are wide when he looks at her, and he looks satisfied.

-That's 'cause ya've never been fucked by an Irish fisherman, honey.- he whispers.

-Do not praise yourself too much.- Bilbo scolds him.

Bofur's dimpled smile returns at full force.

-Come here.- he mutters, opening his arms to embrace her.

Slowly Bilbo shuffles up to him and she curls herself up against his hairy chest.

Bofur sits his chin between her choppery brown curls and hugs Bilbo thighter, while the young woman intertwines her legs with his ones.

Embraced like this they both happilly fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I tried. I really don't know how to think about this.  
> I hope everybody enjoyed it.  
> Please leave kudos and comments, this will make me very happy. :)


End file.
